


Yachi and her admiration for Karasuno High School Volleyball Club

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiration, F/F, Implied Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Karasuno Family, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Yachi Hitoka li ammira tutti.Ma, più di tutti, ammira Lei.
Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697332
Kudos: 2





	Yachi and her admiration for Karasuno High School Volleyball Club

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Yachi Hitoka li ammira tutti. Ammira l’iperattività di Hinata e la la risolutezza di Kageyama, la calma di Tsukishima e la caparbietà di Yamaguchi, così come la sfrontatezza di Tanaka-san e l’esuberanza di Nishinoya-san.

  
Ammira le decisioni degli altri ragazzi del secondo anno e l’esperienza dei ragazzi del terzo anno. Ammira il fatto che il coach Ukai e Takeda-sensei siano così disponibili e determinati nel rendere la squadra più forte.

  
Ma più di tutti Yachi ammira la sua mentore, Shimizu Kiyoko – ammira il suo volto, i suoi capelli, il suo sorriso e le sue mani.

  
Ma oltre a tutto questo, ammira la sua forza.

  
Più di tutto ammira il fatto che Shimizu-senpai voglia trasmetterle qualcosa, come l’esperienza per diventare una brava manager in futuro.

  
E, con la trasmissione delle sue conoscenze, arriva l’amicizia.

  
Arriva il calore di un legame umano che Yachi non può far altro che ammirare e tenere sempre vicino al cuore, come un prezioso gioiello da proteggere.

  
Quel gioiello è fatto del colore azzurro degli occhi di Shimizu.

***

_/171 parole/_


End file.
